Electronic communication applications (e.g., text messaging applications, electronic mail applications, instant messaging applications, etc.) executing on mobile computing devices are increasingly relied upon as quick, convenient tools for facilitating communication. However, as these communication applications grow in popularity, their ease of use oftentimes suffers due to the increased message traffic to be handled.
For instance, in conventional electronic communication applications, message threads (i.e., groups of one or more messages between two or more entities bundled according to some characteristic) are often presented in chronological order based on the time of the newest message sent or received. Accordingly, a party attempting to access a given message thread frequently must scroll through a voluminous amount of message threads before identifying that message thread. Thus, ordering or prioritizing message threads purely based on chronology alone is not always optimal.